Tales from the Dungeon: Part 1
by Draco and Kathryn
Summary: A view in life from the Slytherin side. Pretty much a story about the Golden Trio's counterparts: Rachel, Morgan, Roy, and Peter. Takes place during year two of their time at Hogwarts.


"Kisses, love! Write often, I can't bear not knowing what's going on with you. And Melanie is eager to hear about it too." My mom's hawk-like face swooped down to meet mine. I ducked my head, embarrassed, but my reflexes were much slower than hers. Scrunching my face, I pushed her lips away.

"Mummy, stop it! I'm not a little girl anymore!" She smiled half-heartedly, opening her mouth to say something. Ruby's harsh voice cut her off.

"Hurry up Rachel! If you make us miss the train, I'll crack your skull in two!" I rolled my eyes; like I hadn't heard that threat a million times. You'd think they could come up with something less cliché. But of course they couldn't. They were my cousins, and thicker than rocks. I sighed; this was going to be a long year.

"We ain't gonna miss the train," I responded, annoyed. "We got a whole ten minutes before it leaves." Ruby looked at her sister, Scarlet, exasperated.

"Whatever," Scarlet replied. "Come on, Ruby, let's go. We don't want to sit by _her_ anyway." The two hulking figures turned and pranced through the wall onto the station.

"G'bye Mum, stay out of trouble Melanie, see you guys next summer!" I shouted at them before my mom held me up any longer. Running blindly behind me, I almost ran into the same wall my cousins had pranced through. I made it through uninjured. _Finally, I was free of my mum!_

It was a busy and crowded station, more-so than King's Cross. Scurrying between the idly chatting people, I made my way to the door onto the train. It was a rather small opening, and I had to squeeze between people in order to make it on. I looked for an empty carriage where I could finish my Herbology essay in peace. _BAM! _I was on the ground, with a girl laughing in a high voice on top of me. I grinned maliciously, and tumbled over to give her a little Slytherin greeting, but she was too fast for me.

_POW!_ "Ow! Dang, Morgan! You been building up some muscle girl!" I complimented. The small figure smiled triumphantly.

"I try. I take it you've been away from your aunties'? You don't have reflexes half as fast as mine, and that's really sad," she replied laughing, as we walked toward the nearest empty compartment.

"You betta shut yo' face 'fore I shut it for you!" I teased darkly, trying to imitate Ruby. Morgan was snorting now.

"Ah, Rachel, you aren't intimidating in the least. 'member last year, when Draco challenged you to an arm-wrestle? Everyone burst out laughing, cause you were a wee little thing, but you topped him anyhow! We were just first years then, wee tiny things ourselves. Good days..." she trailed off, gazing out the window.

I stared at her intently, a small smile on my lips. She finally turned to look at me. "Rachel? You ok?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you _fancied _Draco." Seeing her blush, I rolled my eyes with a superfluous sigh. "Whaddaya see in 'im Morgan? He's a bloody prat if ya ask me, always marchin' round as though he's da boss. Humph! If I could show him who's boss, ya betta believe I would!"

"I think he's handsome Rachel. You haven't seen him out by the lake at moontime, the light beams glistening off his hair, brighter than the stars. If he would just take me done there for some snogging then maybe..."

"Whoa whoa whoa, whose a'talkin' 'bout snoggin'? And why ain't I invited." A rather short guy with dark hair brushed over his eyes stepped into our compartment.

"Get out Roy, you ain't invited to no snoggin'," I said, as Morgan giggled. He grinned and closing the door, gave me a playful shove.

"I don't wanna be involved in no snoggin' affair with you, that's for sure, Rachel."

"That's cause you know I'd kick yo' sorry butt!"

"It's snoggin', you can't kick someone's butt at that."

"Hold up everyone! What's this I'm hearing about snoggin' butts?" a tall boy with short, night-black hair and a rather muscular body said as he stepped over the frame of the door. At this point, Morgan could no longer hold in her outrageous laughter, and began laughing so hard the seats shook.

"Calm down there Morgan! Sheesh, I thought you were a prefect, Peter! Coming in here and making stupid cracks at us. You ain't got no respect!" I said in a mock disapproving voice.

"Your the ones that started it," he said defensively, but I picked out a flicker of a smile on his gorgeous face. Sighing, I turned to the window, pretending not to notice that Peter was looking at me, his head turned slightly to one side. Eventually, I felt my face sting red, and I turned to Morgan to attempt to join in with their jokes.

The train arrived at Hogwarts station to the usual rainy cover of night. I felt a sudden blip of fear, replaced by cocky pride: I had yet to do my Herbology homework!


End file.
